Green Hunter
Personal Info Gender: Male Age: 12,001 yrs. Height: 5ft 7 Weight: 570 lbs. Birthdate: 7/7/???? (Unknown due to age) Race: American Species: Immortal/Demon/Shape Shifter/Spirit Relevant Characters Blood Hunter (Friend) Blood (Friend) Crimson (Friend/Sisterly figure) Moon (Close Friend) Mystery (Deceased Cresent Moon Wolf) Nightdeath (Enemy/Killed Mystery) Green Huntress (Cousin) Blood Huntress (Secret Lover) Like/Dislikes Likes: Mystery, hunting, Moon, the night sky, watching the sun rise and set, nature. Dislikes: Nightdeath, people bothering him, people who disrespect Mystery, people who try to fight him. Appearance Skin Color: Dark green Hair: Bright, green-blue, always in a ponytail but reaches his upper back when down. Eyes: His eyes are black with bright blue Irises. Outfit: Refer to photos. Body: His body is built and muscular like Moon's. He has no genitalia and 6 layers of fur *his fur is the same color as his skin*. Other: He, like Moon, has no human ears *despite the fact they're in the photos* and instead has green rabbit ears on the top of his head. He has green horse legs with dark green hooves and a green cougar tail. Personality Green Hunter used to a be a fun, open guy you would see smiling everyday but ever since Mystery's death, he has become less open and more dangerous to be around due to his rage. However, he is still very friendly and gentle once he gets to know someone very well and that person respects him. As long as you don't get on his bad side, Green Hunter will see you as a very good person and respect you. History Green Hunter was an orphan and was alone during his youngest stages of life. However, he managed to take care of himself and live in the wild. He also found out he had a cousin named Green Huntress at the age of 3. At the age of 5, he found a small, red, Cresent Moon Wolf alone and helpless as it couldn't float. Green Hunter took him in as his own and raised him alone. He named him Mystery because he felt it was mysterious that the poor, beautiful thing was abandoned by his parents. The wolf got used to and loved Green Hunter and lived with him since. At the age of 1,001, Green Hunter met Moon and became close friends with him, as well as Mystery becoming friends with Aurastar. Shortly after Moon, he was introduced to Blood, Blood Hunter, and Crimson as well as their pets. He was still a little suspicious about Blood Hunter at the time but eventually warmed up to him and accepted him as a friend. At the age of 1,050, Green Hunter stumbled upon Blood Huntress and fell in love with her. Because he and Blood huntress felt Blood Hunter would do something to stop their relationship, he would often be with her in secluded areas or somewhere far away. Though he's rarely seen with her, he loves her very, very much and did and will still do anything to be with or protect her from harm's way. At the age of 9,036, Green Hunter was attacked by Nightdeath. Soon enough, Nightdeath went after Mystery and fought with him. Mystery was killed after the fight *despite the fact he was immortal, Nightdeath had the ability to suck his powers/immortality away from him* while Nightdeath was seriously injured. Green Hunter resumed fighting Nightdeath until Nightdeath gave up and fled. Green Hunter was very upset about Mystery's death and became less open and remained in his cave *that's his home* more often. He now spends most of his days alone and rarely with Mystery in his spiritual form and occasionally stays with his beloved soul mate, Blood Huntress. He also plans to marry her one day. Trivia - Green Hunter's weapons of choice are 2 mini axes. They're bright red and green. - No one knows Green Hunter's real name is, not even Green Hunter himself. He is called that he wears green, his skin is green, and the fact that he hunts alot. He learned to accept it since he never had a name when he was born. - Green Hunter made his own clothes. - Green Hunter had his mini axes with him since he was born. - Even though Blood Hunter was very kind to him and trusted him, Green Hunter still feels a little shakey about him about finding out his relationship with Blood Huntress. - Green Hunter learned to use his wings at the age of 2. He had to hunt down his own food and one of them happened to be a bird. - Like Moon, Green Hunter has demon blood and rage inside him. During great rage or in combat with a very powerful, evil oppenent, the rage and blood will spread through out his body and summon his demon transformation and strengthen his powers. Category:Male OC's